1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pixel and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays come in many types and varieties. Examples include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission display (FEDs), plasma display panel (PDPs), and organic light emitting display (OLEDs).
An OLED displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that generates light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer. OLEDs have rapid response speed and are able to be driven with low power consumption.